


What An Ed Wants

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Emotions go very awry when Eddy starts acting VERY romantic and devoted to Double D one day. The attention may be  a bit nice, but Double D wonders what could be behind Eddy's strange behaviour.





	1. Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! There isn't much to say about this one except that it does take place after BPS. I hope you'll enjoy the journey! :D

He should've been doing his work.

 

He should've been focusing on important matters.

 

This was the middle of class! Why wasn't he doing any of these things?

 

Double D groaned to himself as he looked down at his notebook. Since _when_ did he start acting like a smitten schoolgirl? He may have been lacking in masculinity (a fact he didn't always care for), but not to this level! It was absurd. But there it all was, plain as day, a bunch of doodled hearts and silly drawings. Why did he have to waste so much time with-

 

“Hey Sockhead! What'cha doin'?”

 

Letting out a startled yelp, Double D straightened in his seat and hurriedly slammed his notebook shut. Thankfully, Eddy didn't notice what had been written on there, or so he hoped. He looked up at his best friend, who was standing next to his desk and grinning at him.

 

“Erm... N-Nothing in p-particular, Eddy,” Double D stammered nervously.

 

Eddy's grin melted into a confused frown, “You okay, Double D? You've been spacing out ever since we got here.”

 

“Me? Spacing out?” Double D blinked, horrified at the thought.

 

“Well, yeah. I'd been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes!” Eddy said, waving his hand for emphasis, “It's not like you to get all spacey. That's usually Ed's job!”

 

Coming into view, Ed grinned widely, “That is why I am employee of the month, Double D!”

 

Blinking a few more times, Double D sighed and shook his head, “Well... gentlemen, I can assure you that I'm quite fine. I suppose I was a little bit more lost in thought than I'd realized.”

 

“Eh, no sweat!” Eddy grinned as he patted Double D's shoulder.

 

Ed smiled, looking relieved, “That is good to hear, Double D! But should you ever need to space out, let me know! I shall do it with you!” He leaned over, holding a hand to one side of his mouth. “You'd be surprised at how relaxing it can be.”

 

Giving a giggle, Double D smiled at Ed's sincerity, “I appreciate the offer, Ed. Perhaps I shall take you up on it.”

 

Looking around for a moment, Eddy bit his lip, and then leaned in closer as well, “You sure you're okay, Double D?”

 

“Of course, Eddy...” Double D felt his heart skip a beat. He gazed at his friend for a moment, taking in the concerned look on his face. “W-Why wouldn't I be?”

 

Eddy looked at him for a few seconds, shifted his eyes, and then shook his head as he straightened. “Just makin' sure, didn't want ya goin' all existential on me.”

 

Double D smiled brightly, his cheeks going a bit pink. “Aww, I appreciate your concern. But I'm all right.”

 

About to respond, Eddy closed his mouth the minute he saw Kevin and Nazz enter the classroom. “Okay then! Break a leg, Sockhead!” He grinned now, giving a playful but gentle punch to Double D's shoulder before he skipped over to his own seat and sat down.

 

Rubbing the spot, Double D couldn't help staring after his friend for a moment or two. It was no secret that he was loving this new side of Eddy. Their adventure just this past summer was just about everything they could have needed to rekindle their friendship. Not to mention stirring in many other feelings inside.

 

Leaning his head on his hand, Double D then sighed dreamily.

 

From beside him, Ed giggled happily and held his hands to his mouth. “Ooooh! Double D is a smitten kitten!” He whispered loudly.

 

Jumping a bit, Double D whirled around and shushed him. “Ed! Please! He could hear you!”

 

Ed giggled, waving it off, “Do not worry, Double D. He cannot hear me from here! Besides, he is talking to Kevin.”

 

Looking over his shoulder, Double D spied Eddy having an animated conversation with Kevin. Whatever the conversation was about, the two boys were laughing and making “Ooooh!” gestures. He smiled at this display, then turned back to Ed.

 

“You see?” Ed assured, patting him on the shoulder. “Bottle it up and you will explode!”

 

“Ed! I can't tell him!” Double D hissed, trembling a bit.

 

Ed tilted his head a little bit in confusion. “Why not?”

 

Wincing a little bit, Double D turned back to face straight ahead, staring down at his closed notebook. He sighed, taking his pen and twirling it idly in his hand. “I'm just not ready. I want so much to be honest with him!”

 

Now Ed was sitting back in his chair, holding a notepad, a pencil, and wearing glasses. “Go on.”

 

Although Double D wanted to question how all this was happening, he decided against it. He continued on, “I am very certain that it would not cause any sort of degeneration in our friendship, so it isn't that. No, after all that we'd been through, our friendship between the three of us is stronger than it's ever been!”

 

“Hmmm....” Ed said thoughtfully, placing his pencil behind his ear, “Do you suppose that it is because you're afraid of rejection, Double D?”

 

Nodding sadly, Double D pulled his hat over his eyes, “Yes, Ed.... that is exactly why. I can't take rejection! Not from Eddy... I can't!”

 

“You can't what, Double D?” Came Eddy's voice.

 

“Eep!” Double D squeaked, pulling his hat up. He looked to see his friend standing just a few feet away from his desk. “Erm, nothing, Eddy.”

 

“Suuuure,” Eddy crooned, looking at him suspiciously. “You're hidin' somethin' from me, ain't ya?”

 

“I most certainly am not!” Double D said indignantly. Unfortunately, his cheeks were heating up.

 

Laughing a bit, Eddy came over and planted his hands on Double D's desk before leaning forward. Wide-eyed, Double D's breath hitched and his back straightened. They were so close. Just inches apart. All he would have to do was lean over just a bit more. Barely a metre.

 

“Sounds to me like you most certainly am are,” Eddy teased, snickering. “So c'mon, Sockhead! Spill! Tell me what's botherin' ya.”

 

Ed sauntered over to stand behind Eddy, “This is like a sitcom, you guys!”

 

Sweat poured down his forehead as Double D realized just how on the spot he was. There was very little ways to escape this. He didn't like to lie, especially not to his friends. Gulping a little, Double D nervously wrung his fingers along his shirt.

 

“The truth is, Eddy, I... I...”

 

Eddy grinned, then held a hand to his ear. “Yeeeeeess?”

 

“I...”

 

Fortunately, that was the moment that the teacher entered the classroom. Everyone went back to their respective seats, to which Double D was torn between feeling relieved and a bit disappointed. Especially when Eddy winked at him before sitting down as well.

 

Double D spared a glance toward Ed, who was looking at him with disapproval and shaking his head. Oh, this was not going to be an easy day to get through. Only the first period and he wanted to just curl up inside of a hole and stay there until the end of time!

 

This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Double D sat down at the usual table after he'd gotten his lunch, to which he proceeded with his lunchtime ritual. He took one napkin, unfolded it, and placed it onto his lap. Then he arranged his fork and knife neatly next to his plate. Finally, he took the spoon to be used for dessert and set it next to the container of frozen yogurt.

 

Giving a soft sigh, Double D then took his sparkling water and unscrewed the cap. At the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Jimmy setting his tray down and sitting beside him.

 

“Oh, hello there, Jimmy.” Double D greeted with a little nod.

 

“And a lovely afternoon to you, Double D!” Jimmy said cheerfully, taking his fork and knife so he could cut his meat.

 

Relaxing a little more, Double D went to work on cutting his own meat. He looked up, glancing across the cafeteria at Eddy, who was inspecting a container of jello. He tapped it, looked it over upside down, and then gave it to Ed, who stood behind him. Rolf and Jonny went over to the two, looking confused. Eddy then said something to them, looking smug, but was laughing all the while. Rolf was the first to laugh as well, slapping Eddy on the back. Jonny meanwhile held Plank up, to which the two boys made faces, but then humoured the other boy's eccentricities.

 

“Hmm...” Double D murmured, unable to help feeling so happy. It was nice to see his best friend completely in his element and be accepted. This was all he could have ever hoped for. “Look at him go...”

 

Jimmy blinked, looking at him curiously, and then followed Double D's gaze. He watched for a moment, then turned back to the hatted teen. “Double D? Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Hmm?” Double D murmured distractedly, placing his chin on his hands.

 

He watched as Eddy did a silly dance move, which made Rolf and Jonny laugh. Double D giggled at the display, his smile growing as his eyelids drooped. His heart swelled and butterflies flittered in his stomach as he lost himself in the moment. The more animated and silly Eddy was acting, the more Double D stared and felt all the more enraptured.

 

“Um, hello?” Jimmy waved a hand in Double D's line of vision, which went unnoticed.

 

Jonny then dropped his lunchbag, to which he looked unhappy. Eddy laughed, but then he bent down and picked it up for him. Grinning, Jonny took the bag back and patted Eddy's shoulder. Rolf looked pleased as he said something, which made Eddy turn a bit pink and then kick his shoe along the floor shyly.

 

“Awww....” Double D cooed, completely taken by the sight.

 

“Double D?” Jimmy touched his arm gently.

 

“Ah!” Double D yelped in surprise, jumping a bit in his spot. “Oh goodness me! I'm so sorry Jimmy, did you say something?”

 

“I was trying to get your attention,” Jimmy said, looking at him worriedly. “Are you feeling all right?”

 

Blushing with embarrassment, Double D tore his gaze from his best friend and focused on his lunch. “I'm all right, Jimmy. I suppose I've just been lost in my thoughts lately.”

 

“Hmm...” Jimmy said thoughtfully, glancing over at Double D again. “Tell me something, Double D, would it have anything to do with your infatuation over Eddy?”

 

It was a good thing Double D hadn't put his bite into his mouth yet. But he did drop his fork onto his tray with a loud _thunk_ sound to follow. “P-Pardon me?”

 

Jimmy sighed, placing his utensils down and turning on the bench to face Double D. “If you're going to ask me how I knew, I'll explain. It's very, very obvious, Double D. The way you two act around each other is only the tip of the iceberg. But also, I have seen, just as I did right now, the way you look at him.”

 

Blushing all the more, Double D slowly ate his bite and tried to cool himself down. He swallowed, placing his fork back down, “Oh, dear... I hadn't realized that my infatuation was so prominent.”

 

Nodding, Jimmy turned back to face the front and continued to eat his lunch, “Everyone but Eddy sees it, Double D. You wear your heart on your sleeve.”

 

“I suppose I can't deny that,” Double D admitted with a light sigh.

 

“Why don't you tell him? He may be... well, he may be Eddy, but we've all seen the change in him since the encounter with his brother.”

 

“As have I... But that doesn't make me less afraid of him rejecting me.”

 

“Rejecting you?” Jimmy looked at him oddly. “Why in the world would he reject you? As far as I can tell, he might very well feel the same way.”

 

“I had... entertained the notion, but considering how I am, I can only chalk it up to overthinking it. Seeing only what I want to see,” Double lamented, shaking his head. “I cannot say for sure. He seems to especially be enamoured by Nazz, anyway.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Jimmy frowned. “He always seems to completely shut down when he's around Nazz.”

 

Double D snorted, “Naturally. We can certainly act that way around our crushes.”

 

“But that's not it. I've observed that Eddy seems to try a little too hard when it comes to Nazz. It's as if he completely loses himself around her.” Jimmy inferred, shaking his head, “The way I've seen him act around you, he seldom if ever does so with anyone else.”

 

“We've known one another since we were very little, of course our dynamic won't be easy to duplicate,” Double D pointed out.

 

Shaking his head, Jimmy adjusted his headgear before sipping his drink. “All I'm saying, Double D, is that it's very possible he may feel the same way. In fact, I may even be able to help you prove it.”

 

Puzzled, Double D looked over at the smaller boy, “How in the world would you do that?”

 

“Come by my house after school,” Jimmy offered with a smile. “Don't worry, Sarah won't be dropping by until after dinner, so you won't have to worry about her overhearing.”

 

“Erm... Well, I suppose I could hear you out,” Double D said hesitantly.

 

“Excellent!” Jimmy giggled, patting him on the arm. “Just come to my house and I'll show you a solution.”

 

Double D wasn't sure he was going to regret this or not. Nonetheless, he nodded and went back to eating his lunch. This was the time that Ed and Eddy joined them at the table, both of them snickering.

 

“There you are, Sockhead! Sorry 'bout that, we got caught up yakkin' with Rolf and Jonny,” Eddy chuckled, placing his lunch bag and a container of frozen yogurt onto the table in front of him. He glanced at Double D's tray, then laughed, “Hey, cool! You got the same one I did! I knew you had good taste, Double D.”

 

Giving a giggle, Double D smiled, “Well, considering that frozen yogurt is far healthier, why not?” Normally, he would have gone on a more informative spiel, but decided against it this time.

 

“Healthy smhealthy, this stuff tastes good! That's why I like it!” Eddy declared as he reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich.

 

“I am more partial to jello!” Ed put in his two cents, happily digging into a can of sardines. Upon opening it, he took one out and popped it into his mouth. “Does this make me a shark?”

 

Snickering, Double D shook his head, “No, Ed. Plenty of other kinds of fish and marine mammals are carnivorous. It isn't just sharks.”

 

“Oooh!” Ed bounced happily, giggling. “That's good, then I guess that shark movie lied to me!”

 

“Which _one_?” Eddy said incredulously. “There's tons of 'em, Lumpy!”

 

Thinking for a few moments, Ed gave a little shrug. “I am not sure! All of them?"

 

Eddy snorted, shaking his head. "You're hopeless."

 

Double D gave the two a wry smile, "Now gentlemen, let's just get through the rest of lunch, shall we?"

 

At least the rest of the day seemed to be looking up.

 

Still, he just had to wonder what Jimmy could've had planned.

 

* * *

 

“-and then he laughed _so_ hard, his Coke just shot right out his nose!” Eddy exclaimed with a laugh. “Man, that's gotta hurt!”

 

“Well, considering that the nasal cavity is very sensitive, it's no wonder it feels painful from the carbonation of pop!” Double D remarked.

 

The Eds were walking home together after school that day. So far so good, Double D didn't feel nearly as worried as he felt earlier. He just had to make it to Jimmy's house without Eddy suspecting anything. Easier said than done, but he would manage to find a way. For now, at least Eddy didn't press him about their prior conversation, but he had a feeling he wasn't out of the woods just yet.

 

“You and your nerdy talk,” Eddy said, sticking his tongue out. “What next, am I gonna talk about... I don't know, a bed and you'll go on into how beds were invented?”

 

Double D laughed, giving his friend a gentle nudge. “Would you put it past me, Eddy?”

 

“Nope! I sure wouldn't!” Eddy laughed, reaching up to throw his arm around Double D's shoulders.

 

“And just as I wouldn't put it past you to poke fun at what I say,” Double D smirked. All the while trying to keep his giddiness in check. He lowered himself down just a little bit so Eddy wouldn't have to reach too high. To sweeten the deal, he returned the side hug, which Eddy didn't resist.

 

“Darn right I wouldn't!” Eddy sneered playfully, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. “Just as I wouldn't put it past you to bore me to death!”

 

“Oh yeah? Well I wouldn't put it past you to make the universal hand gesture of 'Blah blah blah'!” Double D teased, giggling behind his free hand.

 

Ed, who had been walking ahead of them (and backwards), just laughed. “You two are so silly! Do not mind me, but if you start fighting, I will have to command you both to tickle each other!”

 

Eddy looked at Double D, waggling his eyebrows. Understanding, Double D giggled and nodded.

 

“Wait for it...” Eddy snickered.

 

“Stay out of it, Ed!” The two said in unison.

 

Laughing, Ed shot them a thumbs-up, “Hahuhuh, good one guys!”

 

“Thank you, thank you, I'm here all week!” Eddy waved it off with his free hand.

 

Double D smirked now, squeezing Eddy's shoulder, “You know... he _did_ say we should _tickle_ each other...”

 

Eddy's eyes went wide with horror. “No. Don't you dare.”

 

Raising his free hand, Double D wiggled them in a tickling gesture.

 

“Oooohh!” Ed cooed, bringing his hands to his cheeks and watching with awe.

 

“Noooo!” Eddy squealed, pulling away now. “He said if we started fighting! And we weren't! So you can't do that unless we fight!”

 

“Why Eddy, whatever's the matter?” Double D crooned, walking toward him. “Are you _afraid_ of a little tickle fight?”

 

Huffing a bit, Eddy stuffed his hands beneath his armpits and crossed his feet. “If your fingers so much as brush my jacket, you are _dead_.”

 

“Me?” Double D raised his hands in an 'I'm So Innocent' gesture. “I wouldn't dream of it!”

 

“Yes you would! Underneath that cute, nerdy exterior, I know you're a devious little.... er... mischief maker!” Eddy pointed an accusing finger at him.

 

' _He called me cute!!'_ Double D thought, trying not to blush. He giggled and brought his hands behind his back. “Why Eddy, do you really have that little faith in me?”

 

“Get him, Eddy! Before he attacks!” Ed hollered with a giggle.

 

“I will!” Eddy leered, then stepped back ever so slightly.

 

Double D's eyes went wide as he realized what was about to happen. “Oh dear...”

 

“HUZZAH!” Eddy yelled out as he pounced, tackling Double D onto the grass behind him. He laughed and pinned him to the ground by straddling his hips. “I gotcha now, Sockhead! Now you can't tickle me! Try as you may, nothing will get past these binds!”

 

Amidst the surprise of the attack, Double D felt his heart pounding wildly and his mind running wild. All he could do was stare up at Eddy's smirking countenance, completely immobilized and at his mercy. He shuddered a little bit, meeting his best friend's eyes, which were glimmering with mischief and laughter.

 

Managing to regain himself, Double D giggled and hoped Eddy wouldn't notice his blush. “Oh, dear... It seems I've been defeated. Oh, you got me this time, Eddy...” He said in mock despair.

 

“You got that right, Sockhead!” Eddy smirked, leaning down toward him a little. “What'cha gonna do about it?”

 

' _Oh goodness, he's pinning me down, we're in a very compromising position, he has me vulnerable... And I LOVE it!'_ Double D thought, feeling a shiver run down his spine. ' _I want to kiss him... We're so close! I can't think straight! Oh kiss me, you fool! I'm at your mercy and I would not resist!'_

 

In that moment, unsure about what came over him, Double D leaned up the rest of the way to close the gap.

 

And kissed Eddy's nose.

 

“Whoa!” Eddy jerked back in surprise, wide-eyed and blushing as he covered his nose as if he'd been hurt.

 

Double D giggled, his hands now free, to which he sat up a little and grinned, “Gotcha~!”

 

“Oooooohhh!” Ed was bouncing from one foot to the other, grinning widely and clapping. “Good one, Double D!”

 

“That's it!” Eddy pushed Double D back down and proceeded to tickle his sides. “I'm gonna get'cha for that, Sockhead! You're in deep trouble now! I'll tickle you to death!”

 

Squealing with laughter, Double D did all he could to try to wiggle free, but it was fruitless. He thrashed his arms wildly, trying to grab at anything for support, giggling madly. “E-Eddy! Eddy stooooop! You got me! Heeeee! Stoooop! Nooooo!”

 

“Say it, Double D! Surrender!” Eddy laughed, smirking at him devilishly.

 

“I give up! You-hahaha!-are the best and I'm just a lowly little nerd!” Double D managed to pant out amidst his laughter.

 

“There we go,” Eddy purred, sitting up and pulling his hands away. “Was that so hard?”

 

Double D responded by sticking his tongue out amidst his smile.

 

Snickering, Eddy got up and smoothed his shirt out before holding a hand out to Double D. Brightening, he took Eddy's hand and allowed him to help him to his feet.

 

“Thank you, Eddy.” Double D said sweetly.

 

Blushing, Eddy averted his gaze and then shoved his hands into his pockets, “Yeah yeah, whatever.”

 

They resumed walking, mostly in silence this time. Even Ed was keeping to himself as he oftentimes glanced at his two friends with a strangely knowing smile. Even though Double D was curious, he figured it better not to question it for now. The silence wasn't exactly awkward, it was simply just quiet. But every time Double D glanced at Eddy in his peripheral vision, he could see the shorter teen blushing quite a bit.

 

Finally, they arrived at the Cul-de-Sac with no further incident. Double D bit his lip as he discreetly tried to figure a way out of this. He could have simply just gone home, but he was far too intrigued at the moment. Exhaling, he started to lag behind his friends so that he could covertly slip to Jimmy's house. He didn't necessarily _need_ to hide this, since they'd all gotten to be better friends with the other kids. But knowing Eddy, he was going to be suspicious and ask questions.

 

Very slowly, Double D took a few steps toward the direction of Jimmy's house, keeping an eye on his friends to make sure they didn't notice.

 

“See ya tomorrow, Lumpy!” Eddy said cheerfully, bumping his fist with Ed's.

 

“Same time, same place, same everything, Eddy!” Ed chuckled, grinning. He looked over to where Double D was and blinked. “And where are you going, you little dickens?”

 

“Um!” Double D squeaked, stopping midstep.

 

“Yeah, your house is that way, smart guy!” Eddy declared, pointing to the home in question.

 

Swallowing hard, Double D straightened and adjusted his messenger bag. “Erm, you're right! I suppose I wasn't paying attention! Silly me. Now then, gentlemen, why don't you go on home... and I'll do the same?”

 

Both Eddy and Ed stared at him oddly.

 

“Double D is hiding something, Eddy.” Ed remarked.

 

“I know that!” Eddy marched over to Double D, staring him down. “Okay, Double D, spill. What's up with you? You've been actin' really weird all day!”

 

“I'm fine! There's nothing up with me!” Double D squeaked, backing away. “I'm going to go home right now!”

 

“Oh no ya don't!” Eddy grabbed hold of his necktie and pulled him lower, much to Double D's surprise. He paused for a moment, looking upset, but then he softened. “Look Sockhead, I just wanna know if somethin's botherin' ya. You don't act all weird unless you got somethin' on your mind that you gotta spill!”

 

' _Oh curses! Why must he know me so well?! Do I really come off that bothered? Oh dear, I need to come up with some kind of alibi! Think! Think!'_ But it was hard to think while Eddy's bright baby blues were right in his line of vision. ' _Come now, Eddward... Think of something!'_

 

Clearing his throat, Double D sighed and gently pried Eddy's hand off his tie. He couldn't help lingering in holding his friend's hand for a moment or two. Despite everything, Eddy's hands were surprisingly soft. “I'm terribly sorry to have concerned you both. The truth of the matter is...”

 

Before he could finish, Ed came closer, looking horrified. “You're pregnant?! And Eddy's the father?!”

 

“WHAT?!” Eddy shrieked, jumping a mile and looking a mix of horrified and really confused.

 

Double D did a double take and nearly fell back. “E-Ed! What in the world are you talking about?!”

 

Ed blinked, but then laughed and wiped his forehead. “Phew! I was only making sure. That would have been a mess!”

 

“Ed, what the heck?!” Eddy exclaimed in annoyance, “That's WAY weird! Even for you!”

 

“And for that matter, it would be biologically and physically impossible for me to contain a fetus, let alone carry it to term!” Double D cried, shaking his head wildly.

 

“And where the heck would it even come out?! His butt?!” Eddy half-yelled, flailing his arms.

 

Ed just grinned, giggling. “You never know!”

 

“I don't even have a uterus!” Double D pointed out, waving his hand along his pelvic region.

 

“Seriously! If he was carrying my baby, I'd wanna know about it!” Eddy went on. “How the heck would we care for a kid?! We're barely out of junior high!”

 

“Oh, mother and father would not approve of me having a child at this age!” Double D squeaked, grabbing at his hat. “I would have little time for focusing on my education!”

 

“And I wouldn't be able to do any scams-but-ain't-scams!” Eddy cried, grabbing at Double D's sweater in desperation. “Double D, where would we even keep it?! A crib in your room, a crib in my room?! Do we trade nights or somethin'?!”

 

Giggling, Ed added, “You two would also have to get married!”

 

“But where would we live?!” Eddy yelled, letting go of Double D's sweater. “My parents would freak out!”

 

“As would mine!” Double D shook his head. He then took a few deep breaths, calming himself and returning to reality. “Goodness... what in the world just happened?”

 

Eddy blinked, then took a few steps back before he laughed. “Whoa! I can't believe we were freakin' out over something like _that_!”

 

“It was funny!” Ed said simply, winking.

 

Managing to compose himself, Double D couldn't help giggling. “Yes... I suppose it was pretty funny. So then, if you two will excuse me, I should be getting home!” Hoping he was in the clear, he turned on his heel and hurried toward his house.

 

Waving his hand, Ed grinned. “Goodbye, Double D!”

 

“Yeah yeah, see ya later Sockhead!” Eddy laughed, starting to head to his own home. He turned back, then called over, “You better get some rest, you know getting too stressed isn't good for the baby!”

 

“I will go to the prenatal clinic tomorrow!” Double D called back over his shoulder, giggling.

 

Upon reaching his house, Double D quickly dropped off his bag and checked around for any new sticky notes. A quick search proved nothing new since this morning. He sighed with relief, then peered out the living room window. Sure enough, both Ed and Eddy were nowhere in sight. It was just going to be a matter of making sure to get over to Jimmy's without being noticed.

 

Double D quietly left his house, locked the door, and proceeded to stroll down along the sidewalk. So far, so good. All he had to do was-

 

“Why hello, hat-wearing-Ed-boy!” Came Rolf's voice from close by.

 

Yelping in surprise, Double D whirled around to find Rolf walking on the grass nearby with Wilfred attached to a leash.

 

“Oh, um, hello Rolf! How, erm, how are you today?” Double D managed, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Rolf is doing quite well!” Rolf smiled, bending down at the knees to give Wilfred a fresh, juicy carrot. “Wilfred requires two walks a day, for he has gained a few pounds! It is also Rolf's way of making him feel better after this past summer!”

 

“Ah... I see,” Double D nodded, wringing his fingers together. “That's lovely! Well, I uh, I have to be going, then!”

 

“But where?” Rolf looked around the cul-de-sac. “Rolf remembers that you live over there! Oafish Ed-boy is there, short Ed-boy is there! You are not going there or there!”

 

Double D waved it off, “Don't worry, I'm just going to help Jimmy with his math homework!”

 

Rolf raised an eyebrow, confused. “Rolf does not remember Jimmy needing any tutoring.”

 

“Oh, never mind! I'll see you tomorrow!” Double D squeaked, walking backwards a few feet, and then turning to run the rest of the way.

 

Finally, he made it to Jimmy's doorstep. Double D sighed in relief before taking a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear. So far, it was. He raised his finger and rang the doorbell.

 

A few moments passed, then the door opened to reveal Jimmy.

 

“There you are! Come on in,” Jimmy stepped aside, smiling.

 

“Thank you, Jimmy,” Double D said as he stepped into the house. He carefully removed his shoes, placing them neatly on the shoe rack next to the door. “So tell me, what is this solution you mentioned?”

 

Jimmy giggled, then led the way to the stairs, “Follow me! I'll show you.”

 

Nodding, Double D followed the smaller boy up the stairs and toward his bedroom. It certainly wasn't often that he saw the inside of Jimmy's house, let alone his room, so it was quite an experience. It was very neatly kept, tidy, with all kinds of lovely colours on the walls. Double D was impressed, to be sure.

 

When they came to his room, Jimmy wandered over to a miniature cabinet sitting near his closet. He rifled through it, then pulled out a small bottle that contained a clear liquid and a heart-shaped label.

 

“Here it is!” Jimmy said as he came to bring it over, “A little concoction of my own creation! With Sarah's help, of course. We managed to put together a love potion of sorts!”

 

Double D gaped in shock, staring at the bottle for nearly a minute. “I beg your pardon? A _love_ potion? Jimmy... I don't mean any sort of offense, but oftentimes, love potions are merely placebos.”

 

“And you would be correct! However, this one is far different,” Jimmy explained, shaking his head. He placed the bottle into Double D's hand. “This love potion allows the user to have absolutely no inhibitions of expressing their true feelings to someone they love!”

 

“That sounds like something that happened to me, once,” Double D muttered dryly. “Except it was terrifying and I forgot it even happened.”

 

Jimmy snorted, looking a bit off for a second. “Yes, well, I can understand your skepticism, Double D. However, I can assure you that this potion is in fact real! All you have to do is slip it into Eddy's drink and he'll become completely devoted to you! It's odourless, colourless, and tasteless! He won't even know it's in there!”

 

“You're suggesting I spike Eddy's beverage?! All to make him some kind of devoted love slave?!” Double D cried in shock, wide-eyed. “Jimmy, I can't do that!”

 

“But why not?” Jimmy asked with surprise. “Isn't this what you wanted, Double D? For Eddy to love you?”

 

Cringing a bit, Double D sighed and stood up, placing the bottle back in Jimmy's hands. “Jimmy... I appreciate your help, but I can't accept it. As much as I would love for Eddy to feel the same way... I would rather he try to win me on his own terms. Not simply because of a potion.”

 

Biting his lip, Jimmy stood back up, “Are you sure?”

 

“Positive,” Double D said with finality. He smiled kindly at Jimmy before he headed out of the room, “Thank you for your help nonetheless, Jimmy. I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

As he watched Double D leave, Jimmy looked down at the bottle once more, biting his lip. He considered, then went over to his small desk to look over his notes. Placing the bottle down, he went over to his phone and dialed a number.

 

“Sarah?” Jimmy said upon the other line picking up. “I'm going to need your help. We have a serious situation on our hands.”

 


	2. There's Something About Eddy

“Let's see, now... Pencils, check! Pens, check! Notebooks, check! Binders, check! Homework? Check! And there we go!”

 

Double D smiled brightly as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and headed downstairs. Nothing felt like being prepared for school and heading out to face the day! He put on his shoes, making sure they were tied nice and tight, then took his keys off the hook.

 

“Another wonderful day to be had, I'm sure!” Double D said to himself as he unlocked the door and headed outside. Whistling a tune, he turned and locked the door behind him before slipping his keys into his bag.

 

But nothing prepared him for what he was about to see.

 

Standing just a few paces down the front walk, right there for all to see, was Eddy.

 

“Good morning to you, sunshine!” Eddy greeted with a big grin, waving at him.

 

Wide-eyed, all Double D could do was stare at him. “Eddy?”

 

“That's me, sweetie!” Eddy sauntered over to him in a flamboyant manner, stopping just a couple of feet away. He brought his arms behind his back and smiled brightly. “Aren't you a sight for sore eyes~!”

 

“Erm...” All Double D could do was stare at him dumbfounded, completely speechless at this point.

 

He looked Eddy up and down, finding that even his clothes were altered. His mustard-yellow sweater was open, but underneath it he wore a bright blue dress shirt tucked neatly into his jeans along with a belt. Whatever was going on, Eddy didn't seem the least bit fazed by it.

 

“What... What on earth are you _wearing_? You never dress like that unless it's a special occasion!” Double D exclaimed.

 

“What, this?” Eddy looked down, then smiled more. “Oh, I wanted to make sure I looked nice and presentable for you, silly! See? I had them neatly ironed and pressed! It's always nice to look your best, isn't it?”

 

“Well... yes... but...” Double D stammered, gulping a bit. “Eddy? Are you feeling okay?”

 

“I feel better now that you're here!” Eddy came closer and drew him into a warm hug. “Won't you walk to school with me, dearest Eddward?”

 

Feeling sweat pour from his forehead, Double D swallowed and his breath hitched. Since when did Eddy ever use his full name? Whatever the reason, it didn't stop the shivers going up and down his spine. It was so unlike Eddy to act this way, even at his best, but he couldn't help liking it.

 

Exhaling, Double D managed a little nod, “Oh, of course... Erm, but where's Ed? Shouldn't we wait for him?”

 

“Oh, never mind him! It's you I'm thinkin' about,” Eddy purred, gazing at him with a tender smile. “He'll catch up. For now, it's just you and me, honey.”

 

“ _Honey_?” Double D repeated, blinking a few times. “Did you just call me _honey_?”

 

“Of course I did, you silly goose!” Eddy smiled, pulling away and taking him by the hand. “Or, would you prefer I call you sweetheart? Darling? Dear? Oh, never mind that now! We'll be late! C'mon, sweetheart! Off we go!”

 

All Double D could do was let Eddy lead him off, still taken aback by what was going on. He wanted to like it, to enjoy it, but something just felt so wrong about it. Not least of which being whatever came over him today.

 

Before Double D could say anything more, Ed popped in from seemingly out of nowhere, and grinned at them.

 

“Hello, my pals!” Ed said with glee, clapping his hands. “I sure hope you two are ready for school today! I-” 

 

He looked at Eddy, blinked, and then his smile faded. Eddy meanwhile just smiled brightly at him.

 

“Good morning, Ed! Another lovely day!” Eddy then pulled Double D closer around the waist. “Careful now, don't stare too much at my boyfriend! I might get jealous!”

 

“...Boyfriend?” Double D uttered in confusion.

 

Ed looked between the two, raised his finger, and then lowered it. “I have no response to that comment, Eddy.”

 

“All right then!” Said a very unfazed Eddy before he proceeded to lead Double D along, “C'mon, my little Sockhead! Let us be off to school! I wouldn't want you to be late, no sir!”

 

All Double D could do was meekly nod. It was hard to muster up any words about what was going on. Especially since even Ed seemed to be acting weirded out from it, which was not what he expected. This was all so confusing. As nice as it was, there just seemed to be no  _reason_ for it. It didn't help that his heart was pounding and his cheeks were flushed.

 

Managing to find his voice, Double D softly said, “Um... Eddy?”

 

“Yes, sugar bear?” Eddy looked at him with an attentive smile.

 

“Er... did you... you said we were... erm, dating, yes?” Double D squeaked.

 

Eddy looked shocked for a moment. Then he giggled girlishly, “Oh, of course we are, silly! I know, it feels as though it can't be real! Like a dream or something! Ah, I understand! Don't you worry, sweetie! This is all plenty real! I'm definitely right here beside you as your loving, devoted boyfriend! Oh, even I have my moments of believing you're nothing more than a dream! But I look at you and I know, for sure, that you're as real as they come!”

 

At that, Ed looked at Eddy with worry, then buried his face in the comic book he was reading.

 

“Er...” Double D mumbled, completely taken aback by this. How in the world was he supposed to respond to that? “But Eddy, we haven't talked about it! Neither of us even... we didn't even ask each other out!”

 

“Oh? Are you unhappy with this?” Eddy looked at him with worry. “Oh, Double D, I'm so sorry! You're right, I have to do this correctly!”

 

“W-Wait! Eddy! Hold on! I meant-”

 

Eddy wasn't listening. He came around in front of Double D, then got down onto one knee. Before Double D could protest further, Eddy took his hand, kissed the back of it, and grinned.

 

“Eddward, would you do me the honour of going out with me?” Eddy said sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

 

From behind Eddy, Ed was staring at the two with a very blank expression. But it wasn't his usual look of being spaced out. In fact, it was something Double D could only decipher as being deep in thought.

 

Swallowing hard, he looked back down at Eddy, who was smiling brightly and waiting for his answer.

 

Double D took a breath, then began to giggle. “Okay, okay! Wow Eddy, that was an amazing display! Oh, you got me good! While I admit that I don't approve of this kind of joke, the comedic display of you being amorous was rather fun! All right, you can get back up now, joke's over!”

 

And that was that. Eddy would laugh, stand up, and gloat about how he'd managed to fool him. Double D would refute that in saying he always felt something was so off about this entire display. Oh sure, he'd be a little disappointed that Eddy truly didn't feel this way, but he would get over it. At least they would've had a fun time and something to laugh about! Maybe it would even give Double D courage to admit his own feelings just a bit.

 

Unfortunately, that wasn't what happened.

 

Eddy just looked at him with sadness as his smile faded. “Double D... why would I ever joke about this sort of thing?”

 

Double D was taken aback. “...W-What?”

 

“Eddward... If you're doubting my feelings, please don't. I didn't mean to come off too strongly, but I can't help it.” Eddy said softly, looking crestfallen. “I want to do right by you, but if this is too much, I understand. We can take it slow.”

 

“...Eddy... I...” Double D uttered, feeling as if his heart was ripping in two. He tried to hold back the urge to cry. This may have felt so odd, but Eddy looked so sincere. Every bit of what he was saying held absolutely no irony or deception behind it. Clutching at his chest with his free hand, Double D nodded slowly. “I'm sorry for having been so skeptical, Eddy... Of course I'll go out with you, I'd really love to.”

 

“Really?!” Eddy jumped up now, grinning. “Awesome! Happy day!” He pulled Double D in for another hug, nuzzling into his chest. “You won't regret it, Double D! I promise! I'm gonna be the best boyfriend you could ask for! If there's anything I can do to make it better, just say the word!”

 

' _I hope I know what I'm doing...'_ Double D thought. In spite of everything, the hug felt so nice. Closing his eyes, he returned it with earnest. ' _He's very warm... And he smells like his favourite cologne and aftershave... I love it...'_

 

“Whoa! Is that Eddy and Double D?! Are they actually hugging?!” Came the voice of Jonny from nearby.

 

Quickly, Double D broke away from Eddy and knew what would happen here. He bit his lip, gauging Eddy's reaction.

 

“Hey, Jonny! Don't mind us!” Eddy giggled, waving at him. “Just giving a hug to my boyfriend, that's all!”

 

Jonny's jaw dropped. “Boyfriend?!”

 

“Yep!” Eddy said proudly, bringing an arm around Double D's waist.

 

Staring for a moment or two, Jonny then looked at Plank before sighing. He produced a quarter from his pocket, “Here ya go Plank, you were right.”

 

' _This is not normal... Eddy may have come around to being more open with his feelings, but he still has limits! No... This can't be right...'_ Double D thought, clutching the strap of his bag nervously. ' _What is going on here?'_

 

* * *

 

Even being at school wasn't helping matters. All Double D could do was meekly walk alongside his friends (or rather, his friend AND boyfriend) while they headed to class. At times they got stares from their peers, maybe a few questions, but nothing seemed to faze Eddy at all. He was just coasting along like nothing was wrong. Ed, however, was quiet the entire time. Even his expression didn't change.

 

Once they got into their homeroom, Eddy rushed ahead and went to Double D's usual seat. He pulled out the chair with a flourish, grinning widely.

 

“Here ya go, sweetie!” He then paused, looked down at the chair, and gasped. “Oh, wait! Hold on!” Eddy reached into his pocket, produced a cloth, and wiped down the surface of the chair. “Aaah, there we go! Nice and clean!”

 

Double D swallowed, taking a few steps forward, and looking down at the chair. “...You're not going to pull it out too far and have me land on my behind, are you?”

 

“Of course not, Double D!” Eddy reacted with shock. But it wasn't playful, mocking shock. It was genuine shock. “Why would I ever do that to you?”

 

Cringing, Double D mumbled an apology before he sat down on the chair. Sure enough, Eddy didn't prank him. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. “....Thank you, Eddy.”

 

“You're quite welcome, my dear!” Eddy bowed to him, then went over to sit at the desk beside him.

 

Double D looked at him for a moment, then pulled out his materials from his bag to lay across his desk neatly. Anything to distract himself from what was happening. At least now, he could get his thoughts straight even by just a bit. He looked upon his notebook, the one he'd used the previous day and ended up doodling in. Placing it aside, Double D procured another one to use for the class today.

 

Glancing to his right, he spied Eddy sitting there and turned to face him with his cheek laid up against his hand. His expression was that of a dreamy smile with his eyes half-amast. Once he saw Double D was looking at him, Eddy grinned and waved at him. Nervously, Double D returned the gesture.

 

Eddy then straightened and blew him a kiss, winking.

 

Double D returned it, despite that his stomach was churning, but not in a happy way.

 

' _What has gotten into him? This isn't like Eddy at all... What in the world is happening to him? I only hope I can figure out a solution...'_ Double D thought as he turned to face the front once again. A quick sidelong glance toward Eddy confirmed that his best friend was  _still_ staring at him. He sighed, angling his hat to make sure his peripheral vision was at least a little bit obscured.

 

Whatever this day had in store, it couldn't possibly measure up to what was happening with Eddy's behaviour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Eddy's actin' real strange! :P I was actually very inspired by an episode of "Archie's Weird Mysteries" in which Archie (and later many other characters) becomes a completely devoted love slave to Veronica thanks to some magic salt.


	3. Heart's Desire

It wasn't getting any clearer.

 

Lunchtime was not promising a good time. Double D was already certain of that the minute he came into the cafeteria with Eddy at his side. At his insistence, they were holding hands, and looking every bit of a happy couple. Once more, their peers were surprised and confused, but otherwise didn't make too much fuss. Double D was at least glad for that.

 

Ed was still silent. He hadn't spoken a single word to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Whatever was going on seemed to be affecting him as well. Double D wasn't even sure how to approach him of the matter. He knew just as little as Ed seemed to know.

 

“Hey, Eddy!” Jonny came into view as they entered the cafeteria. “Plank and I are gonna join Kevin for some catch after we eat! You in?”

 

Double D felt his breath hitch. He watched Eddy carefully as he turned his attention to Jonny.

 

“Nope! Sorry, Jonny! I'm too busy with my boyfriend right now!” Eddy said cheerfully. He then made a shooing motion. “Now run along, we've got things to do!”

 

Jonny's face fell, but he nodded, “Well, okay then! See ya later!” He looked at Plank, bit his lip, and then went over to stand in line behind them.

 

In front of them, Double D spied none other than Marie Kanker, who was staring at him, and then glaring at Eddy jealously. Double D swallowed hard. He wasn't sure if this was a relief or not. But usually not.

 

“Huh. If it isn't Siegfried and Roy,” she said nastily, her eyes narrowing.

 

“Oh, thank you!” Eddy said brightly, as if it were a compliment.

 

It was admittedly comical to see the confused and put off look on Marie's face.

 

Double D shifted on his feet a bit. “Hi, Marie...”

 

Marie looked at him, then folded her arms across her chest, staring the two of them down. “Hello, Double D.”

 

“Is, erm... everything... all right?” He dared ask, not quite looking at her.

 

Pursing her lips, Marie's jealous glare didn't lessen. “I don't know how you could say that. But far be it from me to see my own _boyfriend_ going behind my back. _Again_.”

 

Double D's eyes went wide, “But we were never-!”

 

“Hey!” Came Eddy's voice.

 

Turning his attention to Eddy, Double D couldn't help feeling a spark of hope. His tone sounded annoyed, just like his usual self. Sure enough, he could see Eddy giving Marie a look of disapproval. Not quite his usual angry glare, but anything resembling it was good enough for him.

 

“How dare you insinuate that he's _your_ boyfriend! He never has been and never will be!” Eddy declared, sounding less angry and more indignant. “I will kindly ask you to stop harassing _my_ boyfriend, Miss Kanker! Either you turn around and walk away or be silent! Your antics are not appreciated here!”

 

And just like that, Double D felt his bubble of hope pop. It was nothing compared to the time that Eddy had unrelentingly raged at the Kankers to leave him alone. This was not right. Not at all. They may have always had trouble in dealing with the Kankers, but it was nothing like this.

 

Marie looked taken aback, but growled and turned away with a huff. At least it got the job done, but Double D had a feeling they would pay for it later.

 

Eddy then turned to Double D, squeezing his hand and patting it. “I'm so sorry you had to see me like that, Double D. But I couldn't bear seeing her harass you like that!”

 

Double D trembled, sighing a little bit. “It's... It's all right, Eddy. I'll... go save us a table. You know what I like.”

 

“That I do!” Eddy said cheerfuly, giving him a pat on the cheek. “You go right ahead and sit your cute little keister down and I'll be there soon! Missing you already!”

 

“Heh heh... yeah... sure, me too...” Double D muttered half-heartedly. He headed past the line and over to the usual table, glad for some breathing room.

 

Sitting down at the table, Double D leaned over and buried his face in his hands. None of this was making any sense. There was no logical reason or explanation for what was happening. Amidst all that, Eddy wasn't himself. This wasn't what he wanted or expected.

 

' _They say be careful what you wish for... As much as I want Eddy to be more open with his feelings and to be himself, this is too much...'_ Double D thought, sighing heavily. ' _If he did feel the same way about me... I would have wanted him to win me over in his own Eddy way... Not like this...'_

 

“Something is wrong with Eddy, Double D.”

 

Looking up, Double D caught sight of Ed sitting across from him, a solemn look on his face.

 

“Where'd you get that idea...” Double D muttered sarcastically.

 

Ed sighed, shaking his head. “I saw him this morning and I knew. And it wasn't because of mind-altering space mutants of from space.”

 

A tiny smile tugged at Double D's lips, “No... Although considering how outlandish all of this has become, I certainly wouldn't be surprised.”

 

“I miss him, Double D...” Ed said sadly, looking over his shoulder toward where Eddy was standing.

 

Following his gaze, Double D felt his heart sink all the more. He nodded and straightened, “Me too, Ed...”

 

Coming up on his left side, Jimmy sat down at the table as well, while Sarah sat across from him.

 

“Hello! How are-Double D? Ed? Why the long faces?” Jimmy asked, his smile melting into a look of concern.

 

Even Sarah looked dumbfounded. “Jeez, Ed, I haven't seen ya look this sad since Mom took away your TV that one time.”

 

Ed looked at Sarah, then sighed as he patted her hair, “It is not the television this time, baby sister.”

 

Sarah frowned, then pushed his hand away, albeit not as roughly. “Okay, okay! So what's bugging you?”

 

“Eddy is acting not himself!” Ed moaned sadly, tears filling his eyes. “He is all Casanova without the nova!”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Sarah looked at Jimmy, then turned around to look at where Eddy was. “Huh.”

 

Jimmy blinked, then turned to Double D, “But what's wrong, Double D? From what I saw, Eddy is acting very romantic!”

 

Double D managed a small smile, “He is, which can be nice, but... There is something about the way he's acting that doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel like he's himself. I'm not even sure why.”

 

“Oohhh...” Sarah looked at Jimmy with uncertainty. “Ya know, Jimmy, maybe we should-”

 

“Lunchtime, Double D!” Eddy interrupted as he came over to the table, carrying a tray in his hand. He placed it front of Double D like a butler would do. “ _Bon appetit_ , honey! Anything else I can get ya? A soda? Maybe some more peas? Ooh! I know! Maybe I should get you some more napkins! Be right back!” He winked, then dashed across the cafeteria.

 

“Awww! Isn't that romantic?” Jimmy giggled, holding his clasped hands against one cheek.

 

Double D winced a bit, looking down at his tray. “I suppose...”

 

“Oh, come now, Double D! He's just trying to be sweet! Isn't that wonderful?” Jimmy said with a pout.

 

Giving a half smile, Double D just proceeded to start eating his lunch. Eddy came back moments later with a handful of napkins, more than he actually needed. He then sat down next to Double D, gazing fondly at him all the while.

 

As Double D bit into his food, he looked all around Eddy's person, and frowned a bit. “Eddy? Where's your lunch?”

 

“Don't have one.” Eddy said brightly.

 

“You don't have one?” Double D said with disbelief. “Didn't your mother make you one?”

 

“I dunno.” Eddy shrugged, smiling brightly at him.

 

Double D gaped. “What do you mean, you don't know?! How could you not know? Didn't you go into the kitchen and see if she made you one?”

 

“'Cause I didn't check, silly!”

 

“Why didn't you check?!”

 

“I had to make sure I was ready to pick you up! I was waiting outside your house since four AM!” Eddy said cheerfully.

 

The fork Double D was holding fell from his hand. “You have been waiting outside since four in the morning?! Eddy! What were you thinking?!”

 

“Of you, my sweet little dumpling!” Eddy cooed, giggling.

 

“Eddy! Why in the world would you do that?!” Double D yelled, grabbing at his shoulders. “Are you insane?! You could have caught a cold!”

 

“Oh, don't worry, sugar plum!” Eddy smiled brightly, as if nothing was truly wrong with any of this.

 

“How can I not worry?! Do you at least have some money to get a lunch now?!” Double D demanded, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Nope!” Eddy beamed. “Who needs money when I have you?”

 

That did it right there. Double D felt his heart drop like a slab of cement. This was unbelievably out of control. Never in his life would Eddy ever say that about money. If he had doubted that something was wrong with Eddy beforehand, this would have clinched it.

 

“Eddy... What is the _matter_ with you?!” Double D shrieked in frustration, tears pooling in his eyes. “You've been acting completely out of character all day! What has gotten into you?!”

 

“Aww, no need to be upset, sugarcube! Everything's going to be okay, I promise!” Eddy beamed, taking Double D's hands and holding them tenderly. “Now why don't you relax and eat? Don't mind me! I'll be fine.”

 

“You'll be fine?! Fine?! You haven't eaten breakfast as far as I know now!” Double D yelled, pulling his hands away. “How in the world could you do this to yourself?! You're acting like a... like a...!”

 

“Yes?” Eddy smiled cutely.

 

Double D panted and huffed, realizing where this was going. If he went any further, it would ignite the fire and make Eddy fight back. Just as their usual bickering would do. But most especially, during their big argument back in the swamp. That had been a huge turning point in their friendship. It was probably going to be just the thing they needed to get Eddy to snap out of this.

 

Maybe, just maybe, it would work. He hated to do this, but right now, he had no choice.

 

“Like a _lunatic_!” Double D yelled as he stood up, glaring angrily. “That's right, a lunatic! You are absolutely and irrevocably acting like an absurd, nonsensical and completely misguided _lunatic_!”

 

The entire table fell quiet. Jimmy and Sarah stared at the display with widened eyes and slacked jaws. Ed was looking hopeful, if a bit nervous as well as he bit his lip. Everyone else in the cafeteria were stopping and staring at the two of them, curious about the yelling. But Double D didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to fix this.

 

“Me?” Eddy pointed to himself, wide-eyed. “Oh Double D, you're so silly! Please sit down and eat your lunch, you're acting a little hyper right now!”

 

Whatever it was, something inside Double D just snapped. Maybe it was his own growing frustration or the entire situation still not making sense or Eddy's response. He didn't know or care.

 

“ _HYPER?!_ ” Double D screamed, tugging at his hat in frustration. He all but grabbed Eddy's wrist and pulled him up off the bench. “You have a lot of nerve calling me hyper and silly, mister! What is _wrong_ with you, you lunatic?! This is not like you! You would never be this passive! Why aren't you yelling back at me?! Why aren't we arguing?! This is NOT like you! You would never sit back and take it! I know you!”

 

“I wouldn't? Oh! Okay then!” Eddy said cheerfully, grinning. “Should I start yelling back? I don't want to yell at you, you're too precious! But I will if you really want me to!”

 

Panting angrily, Double D advanced on him, glaring daggers into Eddy's wide and innocent eyes. Tears fell down his own, but he ignored them. “Then do it! Get angry with me! I know you're in there somewhere, Eddy! Now do it! Let it out already!”

 

“Okay!” Eddy giggled. He cleared his throat, inhaled deeply, and then fixed a glare on his face. But was half-hearted and looked silly. “Um, grrr! How could you say such things? That's, uh, really mean of you! Grr! I'm so tired of you acting this way! Grrr! ...How'd I do? Was that good?”

 

The silence was practically deafening. All Double D could do was stare in shock, completely taken aback by the half-hearted display. No. This wasn't right. Everything was wrong. His heart was shattered and he could feel his gut stinging with the immense emotions. It was a wonder that his legs hadn't given out yet.

 

“Eddy... what... _happened_ to you?” Double D croaked, more tears falling down his face.

 

“Double D! You're crying!” Eddy said in worry. He hurried over to grab some napkins, to which he used to wipe his face. “What's the matter, sweetheart? Talk to me.”

 

Double D sniffled, trembling a little. He then pulled away, shaking his head, “No... No, this is wrong! You're not... You're not my Eddy!”

 

“You tell him, Double D!” Ed chimed in.

 

“What do you mean?” Eddy asked, confused. “I'm me! I'm Eddy! Why wouldn't I be?”

 

Wiping his eyes, Double D turned and headed toward the cafeteria doors. “I-I can't do this right now...! I need to be alone...”

 

“Double D, wait! Honey! Don't cry!” Eddy hollered, trying to go after him, but Ed held him back. “Ed, let go! I have to go to him! Please!”

 

“No! You will not!” Ed said sternly.

 

“Nooo! Don't keep me from him! Double D! Double Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

 

As the tears flowed freely, Double D hugged himself and sobbed as he heard Eddy's protesting cries from behind him. It was all too much. He could barely hold himself up as he walked slowly to nowhere in particular.

 

After some time, he found himself standing in front of the nurse's office. Wiping his eyes, he opened the door and slipped inside. At least he could distract himself with his little job as the nurse's assistant. Double D exhaled, wiping his eyes again before he went to work on getting into his nurse outfit.

 

“I don't understand... There's no scientific or logical reason for Eddy to be acting this way... A complete one-eighty from how he is!” Double D muttered to himself as he changed. “Who does he think he is?! If this is a prank, it has gone on far long enough! But even that doesn't seem to be the case! How could this be happening... I can't even discern it!”

 

More tears spilled down his face. Double D gripped the examining table to steady himself as he cried, sniffling loudly.

 

“What happened to him... He's not the same... I always loved the new Eddy, but... not like _this_...” Double D whimpered, his fingers clutching at the paper along the table. “He's not my Eddy...”

 

His tears fell onto the paper, staining it. Double D fell over a bit and sobbed, trembling violently. This went on for a while and made it hard for him to hear the sound of knocking on the door. Jerking up, Double D sniffled and wiped his eyes hurriedly before grabbing a pair of gloves to put on.

 

“C-Come in!” He cried out, inwardly cursing at the fact that his voice was cracked.

 

The door opened very slowly before Eddy peeked his head in nervously. “Um... Double D? Are you all right?”

 

Sniffling, Double D wasn't sure how to feel at this point. He just nodded and turned away to put on his gloves. “I'm fine.”

 

“Did I... Do something wrong?” Eddy came into the office, closing the door behind him. “You were crying and getting all upset earlier. If I did something to upset you, please tell me! I don't want to make you sad.”

 

Trembling a bit, Double D hid his tears from his friend. “I'm fine! I just need to do... do my job now...”

 

“Double D, I know you. You're upset,” Eddy said from behind him. His shoes clapped silently against the floor as he approached. “C'mon, you can tell me anything. I'll listen to you and try to help you, I promise. Just please tell me, I hate seeing you so sad. It breaks my heart.”

 

A choked sob escaped Double D as he hugged himself, unable to face him at all. He shook his head and whimpered. “I can't do this, Eddy... You're not yourself. This isn't like you at all... You haven't even called me Sockhead today...”

 

“No? Oh dear! Well, I can certainly try doing that!” Eddy said, sounding relieved, but still worried. “What else can I do, er... Sockhead?”

 

Double D shook his head again and walked toward the clear containers of tongue depressors. “Eddy, don't... Please. I can't take this. I don't want this... I just want you to be yourself... Not this... this... Casanova Romeo...”

 

“Oh Double D, why not?” Eddy asked, sounding sad. “I'm trying to be a good boyfriend to you. Isn't this what you want?”

 

“Of course it's what I want! But not like this...!” Double D choked out, sniffling. He wiped his eyes again, trying to clear his blurring vision. “Why are you doing this, Eddy... I don't understand!”

 

“Because you're my boyfriend, and I love you.”

 

Breath hitching, Double D was stricken as he let those words sink in. He dared look Eddy's way, clutching a bit at his chest as his heart raced. Had he heard him right? Still with tears, he finally turned to him, letting his arms fall to his sides.

 

“Eddy... what did you just say?” Double D managed to say.

 

Eddy came closer, taking Double D's gloved hands. “I love you, Double D,” he gave a crooked grin, giggling a bit.

 

At that, Double D fell to his knees, unable to keep himself standing anymore. His heart was swelling and his stomach churned as the mixed emotions ran in his mind. How could he even resist those beautiful words? Even Eddy's soft and tender tone was enough to overtake him. Why did such a moment from his fantasies have to happen like  _this_ ?

 

Everything leading up to it was wrong. Everything  _about_ it was wrong. 

 

But in that moment, Double D just didn't care. All he could do was take it in. And it felt nice. Very nice.

 

Completely overtaken by his emotions, Double D grabbed Eddy and hugged him tightly, clutching at him. “Oh  _Eddy..._ I-I love you, too!”

 

Heart pounding, eyes stinging and stomach churning, Double D went for it and leaned in for a kiss. Eddy didn't resist and leaned in as well. Their eyes closed just as they were about to-

 

The door slammed open.

 

“Double D! Double D, I'm sorry! It's all my fault!” 

 

The two broke apart like a bullet had gone off, to which they faced the door and saw Jimmy in the now open doorway. Behind him was Sarah, looking very guilty.

 

“J-Jimmy?” Double D wiped his eyes and tried to focus on the younger boy. “Jimmy... what are you talking about?”

 

“I'm the reason Eddy is acting this way!” Jimmy said with shame, tears in his eyes.

 

“But...how?” Double D uttered, dumbfounded.

 

“I'm confused,” Eddy admitted.

 

Sarah came in as well, putting a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, “We spiked Eddy's soda with the potion Jimmy showed you.”

 

Now Double D's eyes went wide. “You... did...  _WHAT?!_ ”

 

“Wait, what's going on here?” Eddy looked amidst them all. “Double D? Did something happen?”

 

Double D ignored that for now. He advanced on Jimmy, who looked up at him with fright. “Let me get this straight...  You went ahead and used the potion... Despite that I very specifically said  _ not _ to?!”

 

“Don't get mad, Double D!” Sarah cried with desperation. “He was only trying to help!”

 

“Quiet, Sarah!” Double D snapped, turning back to Jimmy. “How could you do that?! Never mind my emotional torment, you put Eddy through a complete mental shift without his consent! How could you?!”

 

Sniffling, Jimmy wiped his eyes and trembled. “I'm so sorry, Double D! I only wanted to help and to make you happy!”

 

“You change Eddy back to normal this minute, mister!” Double D snarled, pointing a finger at the floor. “And you are to throw out the rest of your potion! I haven't a clue what kind of mixtures and procedures the two of you used, but I will not allow it again!”

 

“I-I can only do that with a mixture of lemon juice mixed with sparkling water! I-It will counteract the effects of the potion!” Jimmy squeaked, holding his hands up in defense.

 

Softening ever so slightly, Double D looked at Sarah. “Please go and retrieve the necessary items from the cafeteria. Tell them that Eddward the nurse's assistant sent you.”

 

Sarah didn't argue as she nodded and hurried out of the office. Jimmy meanwhile stood shaking in his spot, covering his head as if he were about to be hit.

 

“I am furious with you right now, Jimmy.” Double D said acidly, going over to the nearby cabinet to procure a disposable cup. “You stay right here.”

 

“Yes, Double D... I-I will...” Jimmy said shakily.

 

Eddy slowly approached Double D, twiddling his thumbs and looking nervous. “Um, Double D?”

 

Turning his head toward him, Double D softened a little more. “Yes, Eddy?”

 

“Is there... Anything I can do?” Eddy asked demurely.

 

Exhaling a bit, Double D at least felt a little more relieved to know what was going on. He gave a small nod and pointed to the examining table, “I'd like for you to sit here on the examination table. Just until we get this whole situation sorted out.”

 

“Um, okay...” Eddy nodded a bit, then obliged as he climbed onto the table.

 

Managing to regain himself a little more, Double D placed the cup next to the sink, barely looking at his friend. “I do... apologize for my outburst earlier, Eddy. Regardless of the circumstances, I ended up letting my emotions and my confusion get the better of me.”

 

“Oh! It's okay, Double D. Nothing you do would ever make me love you any less!” Eddy assured with a smile. “Of course you're still my sugar plum!”

 

Double D winced a little, but otherwise nodded and went to work at distracting himself a bit more.

 

A couple minutes later, Sarah returned with a bottle of lemon juice and sparkling water. She placed the items next to Double D and went to stand next to Jimmy. He looked at her with teary eyes, then wiped them before he went to help make the mixture.

 

Once it was all made, Double D took the cup, along with a bottle of water, and handed them both to Eddy.

 

“Here you are, Eddy. I'm going to need you to drink this,” Double D said.

 

“Are you sure?” Eddy sniffed the cup and made a face. “It smells kind of weird.”

 

Double D sighed and nodded, “Yes, I'm sure. I'll just need you to trust me on this.”

 

Looking from the cup to Double D, Eddy exhaled and smiled. “Well, okay. I'll do it for you, my little Sockhead.”

 

A tiny smile came to Double D's lips. “Okay.”

 

Eddy looked at the drink, then quickly drank it down and chased it with the water. He made a face and gagged, trembling a little. “Yuck! That was gross!” He shook his head wildly, nearly falling over in the process.

 

Reaching over, Double D was about to touch his shoulder, but hesitated. He drew it back, looking at his friend with concern. “Eddy? Eddy, are you all right?”

 

“Huh?” Eddy looked up, blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes. “Double D? Why the heck am I in the nurse's office?”

 

Feeling a tiny spark of hope, Double D reached over and touched Eddy's arm gently. “Well, it's a little difficult to explain, but... How do you feel?”

 

“I'm starvin'! And why the heck am I wearing these nerdy clothes?!” Eddy said, hopping off the table. He didn't resist Double D's touch, however. “Wait, did I pass out or somethin'?”

 

“Oh...” Double D smiled now. “Well, in a matter of speaking. Why don't you head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat? I, erm, wasn't hungry, so you can eat my lunch if you want.”

 

“I can?! Aw man, thanks, Sockhead! You're a pal!” Eddy grinned at him, then hurried to the door. He then paused and looked at him with a confused frown. “Are you feelin' okay? Your eyes are all puffy and bloodshot. Were you cryin'?”

 

Giving a giggle, Double D just shook his head. “I'm all right, Eddy. I was-er, very worried about you, that's all. I'm glad you're feeling better!”

 

“O-kay then...” Eddy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then noticed Jimmy and Sarah. “Sooo, what are you guys doin' here?”

 

“Oh! Um...” Jimmy looked over toward Double D nervously, “I was... er, merely lending my assistance to Double D.”

 

“What he said,” Sarah shrugged. “I'm gonna get outta here too. You coming, Jimmy?”

 

Jimmy nodded, “I'll be right there, Sarah.”

 

Sarah left, while Eddy lingered for a second or two longer, then he too exited. Once the door closed, Double D exhaled with massive relief and sat down on a stool to collect himself.

 

“Oh, thank heavens that's over...” Double D murmured, wiping across his forehead.

 

“I'll say...” Jimmy said as he came over, not quite looking at him. “Double D, I'm... I'm sorry I went behind your back like that. It was terrible of me. But as I said, all I wanted was to give you a push to be honest with your feelings. Although it wasn't the right way to do it.”

 

Exhaling, Double D looked at him with something of a smile. “I forgive you, Jimmy. I know you were only trying to help. Please, just don't do it again.”

 

“I won't, I promise!” Jimmy said desperately, clasping his hands. “But, there is one more thing I didn't tell you about the potion!”

 

“Well... I don't suppose it matters, but what is it?” Double D asked.

 

Jimmy was silent for a moment or two before responding. “Well, unlike before, the love potion we made doesn't make you fall in love, let alone with the first person you see.”

 

Double D rose his eyebrows. “What are you insinuating?”

 

“You see, the potion Eddy drank... what it did was enhance the love that was already there. It took away his inhibitions about the feelings he has and that's why he was acting the way he did,” Jimmy said softly. “And that wouldn't have happened if he weren't already in love with you.”

 

Wide-eyed, all Double D could do was sit there and stare at Jimmy in awe. The words sunk in as he now saw what it all meant. His heart pounded vigorously. His breathing quickened as he then stood up, trying to get a grip on himself. Everything made sense.

 

“Anyway... I'd better get going,” Jimmy said awkwardly, heading to the door. “I'll be sure to throw out the rest of the potion.”

 

Double D merely nodded, waving him out the door. Once it closed, he grinned widely and couldn't help doing a little dance.

 

“Eddy loves me! He loves me!” He squealed softly, hugging himself. “Oh wondrous day! Though it started with confusion and emotional turmoil, this is splendid!”

 

Gathering himself enough, Double D went about his duties, humming and grinning widely all the while.

 

Everything was going to be all right.

 

* * *

 

After school that day, the Eds were walking home together, as usual. Even with the ribbing and questions from their peers, the rest of the day went by without incident. It was so hard to believe what had happened. But Double D was relieved that all was normal again. So was Ed, who had returned to his usual cheerful self the moment he knew Eddy was himself again.

 

“Man, I can't believe Jimmy used some kinda mind-altering potion on me! Just to see what happened!” Eddy shuddered a bit. “And it was a love potion? Jeez!”

 

Double D gave a mild shrug, looking up from the sidewalk and to his friends. “Well, as I said before, I suppose he wanted to see how the effects would work on you, Eddy. And you said, ah... you can't remember any of it?”

 

Eddy shook his head. “Nope! It just felt like I blacked out or something! All's I remember was getting up in the middle of the night, feeling all weird, then it was like I fell back asleep!”

 

“Ah, I see,” Double D nodded. “Intriguing.”

 

“I'm just glad you're normal again, Eddy!” Ed said cheerfully, grinning. “Casanova Eddy was weird!”

 

“Ha! I bet he was!” Eddy laughed, shaking his head. “Sure wish I could've seen that on tape!”

 

Double D chuckled nervously, then cleared his throat, “Well, I'm glad you're back to normal as well, Eddy. It certainly was an....  _ interesting _ experience, to say the least. But you know that I-er,  _ we _ love you just the way you are.”

 

“Yeah yeah, sure....” Eddy blushed and looked away. “Thanks, uh... for gettin' me out of it, Sockhead.”

 

“You're welcome, Eddy.”

 

Ed bounced a little, coming between the two. “Movie night at my place! We will have a monster marathon, oh boy! Tonight's theme,  _ Godzilla _ !”

 

“All right, all right! We'll be there!” Eddy laughed, nudging Ed in the side.

 

“I concur,” Double D smiled.

 

Once they made it to the cul-de-sac, a very eager Ed hurried off to his house to prepare for their movie night. All the while, Eddy and Double D slowly walked together, neither in any hurry to go home just yet.

 

“So, Sockhead... I er, heard from the guys that I, uh... was kinda actin' like a Romeo or somethin'. And that it was only with you,” Eddy remarked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“Oh!” Double D blushed, then looked away, “Y-Yes... It's true. You only acted that way around me.”

 

“Huh. Weird,” Eddy murmured, kicking a pebble across the sidewalk. “Hope I didn't freak you out too much.”

 

Touched, Double D smiled and shook his head. “It's not your fault, Eddy. I was more... confused and worried than anything.”

 

Eddy looked up at him, then gave a little chuckle as he averted his gaze, “Sure sounds like you, Double D.”

 

“Mm-hmm... You weren't yourself, so it certainly made me worried, especially since I had no idea that Jimmy even slipped you the potion,” Double admitted.

 

“What a crazy idea,” Eddy snorted.

 

“Agreed.”

 

When they finally reached Double D's house, the two stopped in front of the walkway, unsure about what to say or do next. They didn't even look at each other for at least a minute or so. When they finally did, soft blushes marred their cheeks before looking away.

 

“ _You're my boyfriend, and I love you.”_

 

Those words kept replaying in his mind, and probably would for a long time to come. Just until the day came that they would finally be honest with one another about the love they shared. A love that Double D now knew was no longer unrequited.

 

“So, uh... Listen, Double D... you uh, you want to... I don't know, do somethin' sometime? You know, just us?” Eddy stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Wide-eyed, Double D looked back at his friend with shock. “You mean, you and I?”

 

“Well, yeah. The guys think we're boyfriends now... may as well, uh... keep up appearances, I guess,” Eddy shrugged, not looking at him. “If ya want.”

 

Giving a bright smile, Double D nodded as they went up the front walk. “I'd like that, Eddy. How about tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, sure. One-ish, I guess?”

 

“That would be adequate.”

 

Now on his doorstep, with his back against the door, Double D blushed and gave his friend a wave. Eddy looked at him with a crooked smile, then waved back. Their eyes met for a few moments.

 

Turning away, Double D took out his house keys and proceeded to unlock the door. Just as he put his hand on the knob, Eddy spoke up again.

 

“Hey Sockhead.”

 

“Yes, Eddy?” Double D turned around.

 

His breath hitched the moment he saw the insidious smirk on Eddy's face.

 

“Do ya still think I'm a  _ lunatic _ ?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but you go ahead and let your imaginations run wild! :D I do hope, in spite of everything, there was a good sting to the feels! ^w^ Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
